Due to the prosperous development of network technology, data can be transmitted all over the world through network. Work that requires 24-hour monitoring by man can now be monitored through connections of information unit so that any internal and external status of the monitored work can be read and promptly controlled. Current network monitoring mechanism connects the monitoring side and the monitored side via a network connection, thus a program installed inside the monitored side can be updated remotely from the monitoring side. The monitored side transmits operating status thereof to the monitoring side, in order for the monitoring side to control the operating status of the monitored side at anytime. For instance, if there is a breakdown at the monitored side, a text message informing the breakdown will be sent to a supervisor at the monitoring side for analyzing the feasibility of fixing the breakdown online. An experienced supervisor is capable of taking appropriate measures based on the text message. Conversely, an inexperienced supervisor may midjudge or misunderstand the meaning of the text message and take the wrong measures to fix the problem, which may lead to a greater damage to the information facility at the monitored side.